


i fall in love with you every single day

by grassandcitrus



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassandcitrus/pseuds/grassandcitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe does taxes. Mihashi makes lunch. It's all very domestic and they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fall in love with you every single day

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fanfic idea while I was in the shower, and once I got out I rushed to try to get this written before my first class. Alas, that did not happen, but that's probably for the better because it gave me more time to work on it. The title was taken from "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.

“Ren-” only years of practice stopped Mihashi from jumping in his seat when Abe addressed him, “I thought I told you I’d do that. You can go fix lunch or something.”

Mihashi looked a bit lost for a moment, as if he hadn’t realized he was sitting at their tiny kitchen table attempting to do their taxes. Abe rolled his eyes at him and stooped down to kiss Mihashi on the forehead. “Good morning, now get up. You know I’m better at this anyway. Fix us some lunch and we’ll call it even.”

“A-alright,” Mihashi responded with a small smile, standing up and allowing Abe to take his seat at the table, with the laptop and many, many papers covering any open space. Abe picked up from what Mihashi had already been doing - not much, since Mihashi hadn’t been up much longer than Abe. 

The time ticked away slowly, in companionable silence, as Abe slowly but surely went over their finances, what would otherwise be mind numbingly dull being not nearly as much so with the background noise of Mihashi puttering about the kitchen. Mihashi cooking wasn’t necessarily the quietest affair, but Abe would prefer some level of noise to sitting on his own. 

“Why did you start to do them yourself this time?” Abe asked after a long while of silence. Lunch was probably close to being ready, and Abe had no idea where they’d eat - the table was a disaster zone. They’d probably take their food to the couch, since it was, at least at the moment, clearer than the table. Mihashi looked up from the pan in front of him - what smelled like bacon to Abe - and made a face at Abe.

“I wanted to be helpful,” Mihashi said, “You always do them and I feel useless.”

Abe laughed, and Mihashi looked confused, as if he was unsure whether to be happy about Abe laughing, or hurt that he’d been laughing at him. 

“I don’t mind doing them. Not that much. And it goes quicker when just I do them, since it’s easier to keep track of what I’ve already done,” Abe told him, straightening up one of the piles of paper that lay in front of him. Mihashi turned back around and started focusing on the eggs in a different pan. Abe chewed on a pen cap for a moment as he looked over what had already been done on the laptop.

“It would go a lot quicker if we were married, though,” Abe said offhandedly, typing something on the computer with the pen still hanging from his mouth. There was a clatter from the stove that sounded like something being dropped; when Abe looked over, Mihashi was trying to pick up a spatula while also trying not to shake out of his own skin. “Ren?” Abe asked, as if confused by what would have unnerved the pitcher. 

Mihashi tossed the spatula in the sink without making eye contact, and Abe felt like he’d said the wrong thing. He’d been so good about that lately, thinking about what he said to Mihashi before he said it - he thought back through what he’d said to figure out what would have set off Mihashi. It didn’t take much thinking.

“Oh,” Abe said.

“O-oh?” Mihashi said, staring down at the eggs, which had already been scrambled plenty, but Mihashi’s nervous energy needed to be put into something. Abe got up from his seat at the table and started to walk over to where Mihashi was standing. There was tension in Mihashi’s shoulders, and Abe reached forward to massage them a bit. Mihashi squeaked, loud, but didn’t move away - most likely because he was standing against the stove and the only escape maneuver would have required some minor acrobatics on his part. Abe couldn’t tell if his massaging was making him more or less tense.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - that didn’t have to mean anything. It was just a comment, it’d be easier to file taxes if we could combine all our assets for real,” Abe told him as he continued to massage Mihashi’s shoulders. Mihashi leaned forward to turn off the stove, moving the bacon off the heat. “But - well, uh, that shouldn’t be why we would possibly get married. Uh. That wouldn’t be why we got married,” Abe started telling him, starting to lose words as he tried to broach the subject. 

“Oh?” Mihashi asked, the only thing he’d said in a while. Abe tensed, wishing he could see Mihashi’s expression but knowing it likely wouldn’t give him much to go on. They’d been together for years, he could do this.

“J-just a moment,” Abe said, dropping his hands from Mihashi’s shoulders and running back to their shared room. Mihashi turned around so his back was to the stove now, but found himself staring fiercely at the floor, as if if he stopped staring at the floor he might topple over in some imagined wind. From their bedroom he heard a lot of banging around, and at least once he heard a muffled “ouch!” the opening of drawers and some more banging around.

Before much time had actually passed Abe was walking back into the kitchen, clutching something in his hand as if it was his lifeline. He stopped short just a few feet in front of Mihashi.

“Ren-”

Mihashi’s head snapped up from the floor, looking at Abe but not in his eyes, somewhere off to the side.

“Look, I’m sorry about this. I was planning on doing something more exciting, but I could never figure out just what would be right. I was going to do it at the game last month but it just didn’t seem right, and doing it at a restaurant felt wrong too, so I guess this works just fine. It does work. It might not be one of those shitty cliche movies but that’s okay.” Abe rambled, staring at Mihashi. He cut himself off, kept quiet for a span of seconds, then continued. “Ren, I love you, and I want to marry you for a lot of reasons, and definitely not just because of taxes.”

Mihashi looked like he was about to break, and Abe felt like he was doing this wrong but it was the only way he knew how to do it so it would have to do. Going down on one knee seemed a bit much, and he worried Mihashi might faint if he did, so he just went for it.

Opening the ring box and holding it out towards Mihashi, he said, “Ren, will you marry me?”

There was no immediate response from Mihashi, but he was still upright so maybe Abe hadn’t messed this all up too much. 

“I-” Mihashi started to say something, then clamped his mouth tight back together and stared at their feet; Mihashi’s socks weren’t matching but it never seemed like they were and Abe was just thinking about this to allow Mihashi time to compose himself. He knew Mihashi never ended up with matching socks on his feet; and he tended to sleep in if he didn’t have any reason to get up; and that he was actually pretty good at cooking but they usually ordered take out or ate sandwiches because usually they didn’t have time for that; and he knew that he loved him with everything he had, and maybe a little bit more than that. And he really hadn’t wanted to mess this up but he was never really good at the romance and relationships.

He realized Mihashi had said something while he’d been trying not to think about the present situation and said, “what?”

Mihashi’s eyes widened when he looked at Abe and they finally made eye contact. Before Abe could worry about whether he’d messed it up again, Mihashi blurted out, “ofcourse!”

A smile grew on Abe’s face upon hearing the hasty answer. “Good,” Abe said, looking down a moment before deciding to lean forward for a short kiss. Mihashi sighed when he leaned back, wrapping his arms around Abe. Abe allowed Mihashi to rest himself lightly against his body.

After they’d stood there for a moment Abe heard Mihashi’s stomach growl. Abe found himself laughing as Mihashi squeezed tighter to him. Looking over at the stove he said, “I bet the eggs are kinda cold now but if we heat them up a bit they’ll be fine. Tajima’s game should be coming on soon if you wanna take the food into the living room.”

“That would be nice,” Mihashi told him quietly, turning around and messing with the eggs some more. Abe smiled happily at the back of his head for a moment before turning around and starting to tidy the papers on the table. The taxes would need to be finished, but they still had some time to do it. He had other things on his mind right now.


End file.
